


starlight on water

by orphan_account



Series: survive and thrive [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Bittersweet Ending, Brotherly Love, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nostalgia, Post-Apocalypse, Post-War, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken and Ry are coping after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	starlight on water

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story of Kenneth and Riley.

"Are you cold?"

The question came unexpected, as just a moment before Riley thought he was alone.

"No, thank you for asking. When did you get here? I didn't hear you come up." 

"Oh, you know how quiet I am. Rabbit's skill, remember? Anyway, I just got back. The traps are empty, as usual. You seemed... upset earlier, so I thought that tonight we could just hang out here."

"That's fine, I suppose. We really should move soon, though."

"Yeah. Hopefully tomorrow. It's about time we go. Shame, I like it here. The stream is nice, you know?"

"Hmm."

Riley looked at his travelling partner. The rabbit was his pet, believe it or not, before the war. The chemical effects of the many bombs dropped resulted in either mutation or death. Ken and Riley were lucky in that respect. The rabbit in question has light grey fur, with soft white fluff on his back paws and ears. His eyes are a shocking blue color, with specks of brown. He now stands on two legs, although it had taken some getting used to. Ken is as tall as the boy, who's fourteen now. Riley taught him to speak within a year.

"Are you okay, Ry? I'm getting a little worried. You sound like you're getting sick."

"I'm fine. Just thinking about the past, is all."

Riley's father died, and his mother disappeared. His sister came with them for a ways, before she wandered off one day. She was never seen again. Ken was all he had left now.

"Oh. Is there... anything I can do? You know, to help?"

Riley thought for a minute before shaking his head. The rabbit sighed and held out his paw.

"Come here."

Riley took the offered appendage and walked with Ken. They ended up at the stream.

"I'm sorry about what happened. It was awful, and everybody suffered for it. War is never the answer, and in the end, it never accomplishes anything except destruction. However, there was nothing you could've done, Ry. Nothing except what you already did, that is."

"I know... but it feels wrong, Ken. I feel like this wasn't supposed to happen. This was an unplanned event."

"Riley, nobody saw it coming until it was too late. We survived something, that in all honesty, we shouldn't have. Yeah, it sucks. Nobody should have to go through all that we have. You, especially."

"Especially me? Why?"

"You are special, that's why. Even after all that happened, you're still fighting. You smile even when there's nothing to be happy about."

"I'm not now."

"We can't be strong all the time."

Ken stroked his paw through Riley's long blond hair. Riley sighed at this, and leaned against the rabbit.

"Your fur, why is it so soft?"

Ken chuckled lightly.

"I could ask the same about your hair."

Riley smiled. The stars were slowly coming out, beginning to light the land with a dim glow. The stream glittered and shone with the reflections of tiny lights. 

"Do you think we'll be alright?"

"I think we already are."


End file.
